


Black and Orange Ink

by Neminine



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Baby toon, Henry Ink is smol, Late Halloween Fic, OC, be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: A late Halloween fic I forgot to post.





	Black and Orange Ink

"Boys an' girls of every age! Would ya like to see somefing strange!"

Henry Stein chuckled as he listened to his unconventional grandson twirl around the house singing. It seemed strange. That only a few weeks had passed in the, well, real world is not the right word for it, more like tangible world. If it hadn't been for his grandson, Henry Ink, Henry would have never known what he could do, he would have never escaped.

"HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!" 

 

Henry Ink slide in front of his Grandpa, the tiny toon was dressed up as a bat for Halloween tonight. His inky wings that he had begged his Grandpa to give him fluttered happily.

"GWANDPA! ITS HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!"

"Yes it is Henry, are you excited?"

"YES!!!!"

"Hmmmm I don't know... Maybe we should stay inside tonight and play Solitaire."

Henry laughed out loud at the piteous wail the scarcely knee high baby toon gave.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Dat's BORING!"

"Okay! Okay! So you ready to go?"

"YES!"

"Give me a twirl."

Henry spun around, his halo floating above his bat ear headband, tiny little fangs poked out of his mouth, his wings wiggling excitedly. His normal white and grey scarf was replaced by an orange and black one.

"Looking good Lil Henry."

"DADDY! MAMA! I's a scary bat!"

Alice Angel scooped her and Bendy's son. 

"I can see! Proper Halloween special material! What do you think Bendy?"

"I think I better be careful! That bat might drink my ink!"

Henry frowned at his dad.

"I not a REAL bat, Daddy."

Henry Ink squeaked as he got pulled into a swift hug. Henry Stein spoke up.

"You sure? You sound like a bat to me."

"YOU DRAWED ME! YOU KNOW I NOT A BAT!"

Little Henry gave an indignant huff, much to the amusement of the adults. 

"Are we gonna go NOW, pwease Gwandpa?"

"Yes, we can."

Norman stood up and stretched as he heard knocking from the front door. Henry had called all the former employees of Sillyvision and asked them to have some candy for his shy grandson. That surprised many of them as they had no idea that Henry was a grandfather. Norman opened the door and looked down at the much too small and definitely not human figure accompanying his friend.

"Twick or tweat!"

Norman blink once, twice, and then gave a big smile at the living toon that was scarcely knee high to Henry Stein. 

"Hi Norman, this is my Grandson, Little Henry."

"Um... come inside?"

"Not tonight. We have some other stops to make."

Norman nodded and dropped the king sized kitkat into the tiny toon's pumpkin bucket.

"Good bye Mista Polk! Fank you for da candy!"

Norman watched bemused as the strange duo vanished into the night, certain that tomorrow many of the former employees of Sillyvision were going to storm Henry's house for answers. Until then he was going get some sleep. He was old after all.

Author's Note: Um... late Halloween fic? Well meet Little Henry Ink! His existence will explained in a later story that I am writing.


End file.
